


Doomed

by SakoAkarui



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-30 23:52:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3956611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakoAkarui/pseuds/SakoAkarui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A doomed timeline leaves Jade and Rose to pick up the pieces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ==> Destroy Jack

**Author's Note:**

  * For [libraryseraph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/libraryseraph/gifts).



> Originally done as a second submission for Ladystuck 2014. I finished my other one on time though!


	2. ==> Be Jade

TG: why did you bring her anyway like whats the point   
TG: if she wants to go why not just let her go  
TG: let loose the wild beast or whatever  
GG: no!! she is my sprite and shes going to help!!   
Jadesprite: boo hoo hoo!   
GG: stop crying and hel-  
GG: AH!


	3. ==>




	4. ==>




	5. ==>




	6. ==> Rose: Go Find Jack

Jadesprite: boo hoo hoo!!  
TT: Gotha athg y'hahyar vulgtlagln geb.  
Jadesprite: oh no... i dont care where jack is!! and you shouldnt either!!  
TT: Ln bug vulgtlagln?  
Jadesprite: i understand but you are talking weird!! i dont want to be here i want to go see my friends again!!  
Jadesprite: boo hoo hoo!!  
TT: Ooboshu naflathg?  
Jadesprite: yes my friends!! i made many friends after i died!! i wish i were there now...  
TT: Y'hah ya nasyha'h Tsathoggua y'hah. F'fm'latgh yanyth ah cbug, ftaghu orr'e?


	7. ==>




	8. ==>

Jadesprite: yes. yes!!!! that must be it. i was so excited to see john wake up. you know i spent so much time on prospit and i made such wonderful friends. the prospitians are really wonderful. but it wasnt the same. i guess it really made me realize how lonely i was trying to wake John up  
TT: Zhro sgn'wahl uaaahyar nglui nog h'gof'nn? Shagg syha'h ep kadishtu?  
Jadesprite: yes i suppose that is true. but im no use here!!!! i only made things worse… if i hadnt been there the real jade might not have slipped and then jack would have never come and dave… oh dave…  
Jadesprite: boo hoo hoo!  
TT: … M'latgh? M'latgh nnnorr'e grah'nor?  
Jadesprite: yes jack was on lofaf and...


	9. ==>

Jadesprite: dont go!!!! i was starting to feel better...


	10. ==> Go to LOFAF

GG: rose? is that you??  
TT: H'lloig m’latgh?  
GG: i have no idea what that means  
GG: but everything is awful!!!!  
GG: and i was so excited to see everyone in person  
GG: especially you except  
GG: not so  
GG: scary  
GG: is this what those dark gods did to you? is this how you went to confront jack?  
TT: Faugn y-ooboshu gnaiih, tharanak nafl'ai f'Chaugnar.  
GG: i know you are angry, and you should be. but i dont think that was a good plan at all  
GG: im really happy that youre not dead  
GG: i thought jack would kill you for sure  
GG: but instead he came here…  
TT: Y’hah orr’e. Nw hrii uh'e ooboshu ng'fhalma nglui.  
TT: Sll'ha ee ebunma uaaah tsathoggua shugg sll'ha ee 'bthnk.  
GG: i dont know why he came here but it was very sudden  
GG: and dave was there  
GG: it happened so fast  
TT: … Nilgh'ri 'fhalma nasll'ha.  
GG: daves dead  
GG: and… i think it was my fault!  
GG: jack came here right when i fell. like he wanted to protect me?  
GG: and after he killed dave, he followed me around  
GG: maybe its bec… he didnt try to hurt me at all  
GG: but then he went to kill all the frogs. not that it matters  
GG: dave was using his time powers to help us breed the frogs  
GG: so i dont think we can finish our frog without him anyway  
GG: so maybe this is all pointless?  
TT: H'lloig hupadgh wgah’n. Hastur sgn'wahlog kadishtuoth hrii lloig h'hupadgh uh'e, nyarlathotepog ee 'ai chafh'drn goka shagg.  
TT: Illl cah, llll y'hah n'ghaagl uh'e hai epyar 'bthnk f'nw. Nyarlathotep ilyaaoth nafluaaah geb 'bthnk ya cmnahn’.  
TT: N’ai zhro hafh'drn 'fhalma f'orr'e nnnchtenff h'gof'nn, stell'bsna eeyar h'uaaah sll'ha mnahn' nafl'lyeh.  
GG: this is stupid, i cant understand you at all  
GG: its like talking to myself  
GG: which hasnt turned out well so far  
GG: wait, are you leaving?  



	11. ==>

GG: oh, nooooo  
GG: you cant go after jack again!!! youll die!!!!!!!!!!  
TT: Ya ah shagg, ph'hupadgh throd orr'e shugg ep nashagg li'hee.  
TT: Tsathoggua vulgtm, cgnaiih nw ooboshu 'ai. Athg ee lw'nafh ehye ooboshu, gnaiih y-'ai ebunma shugg hai uln.  
TT: Naorr'e fm'latgh. N'ghftog n'gha hai y-R'lyeh llll ilyaa f'r'luh shoggagl f'n'gha gotha, sll'ha ilyaa grah'n chtenffoth goka.  
GG: no, wait! dont go! GG: i… rose…  
GG: oh screw it!!!!!


	12. ==> Jade: Just go for it!!!!!!




	13. ==>

GG: WOW JADE GG: AHAHAHAHA THIS WAS EXACTLY WHAT THE SITUATION CALLED FOR  
GG: stupid stupid stupid!!!!!!!!!  
TT: …  
GG: i suppose this is what happens when you live on an island raised by a dog  
GG: i clearly do not know how to behave with people in person  
GG: i am SO SORRY rose that was rash on my part!!!  
TT: …  
GG: and you cant even talk because of those evil gods and all the power they put in you  
TT: … This is an unexpected development.  
GG: i KNOW i should have thought about this more clearly  
GG: wait i understood that  
GG: youre not speaking in all that herbity derp horrorbeast language anymore???  
GG: wow  
GG: of course i can understand you now after i made a fool of myself  
TT: It would appear that I am not speaking any amount of herpity derp.  
TT: This is also an unexpected development, though I assume it is connected to my distraction. The powers required rage, I can see now. But this is not what I would like to discuss at this moment.  
TT: Jade. I believe I have a question I must ask you.  
TT: I will have to ask for your complete honesty in this matter, though I am quite certain you are inclined towards that manner regardless of the topic.  
TT: I should not beat around the bush here. I understand that such matters require frank words and gestures.  
GG: um… rose?  
GG: im still waiting for a question  
TT: Yes. Of course. What I would care to inquire is this.  
TT: Do you hold affection towards my person?  
GG: wow, um. well…  
GG: yes! I do!  
TT: I do not mean affection of platonic overtones.  
GG: and i dont either!  
GG: i mean, i DO like you platonicly  
GG: as a friend  
GG: buuuuuuuuuuut  
GG: i also like you as more than a friend  
GG: maybe, as a crush?  
GG: shoot :( GG: this is not how i thought this would go at all  
GG: i just thought if you went to find jack i wouldnt see you again  
GG: then id lose any chance to tell you at all  
GG: soooooooooooooo  
GG: im babbling but yes!  
GG: i like you as more than a friend!  
TT: You view the progression of our relations to continue towards romantic incidents?  
TT: Perhaps, one might say, “dating”?  
GG: yes!  
GG: of course only if that was what you wanted too  
GG: you dont have to do anything you dont want to  
TT: I don’t think there is anything to be gained by retreating in our conversation. The act is done and the sentiments acknowledged.  
TT: I must have misread this situation. Certainly I never took into account such bold action on your part. Although I should have remembered your refreshingly bold and frank disposition.  
TT: As far as refreshing candor goes, you are simply the best there is.  
TT: But I mistook your cryptic guidance of past correspondence, and concluded your conduct insinuated a considerably circuitous courtship process. One that eluded continually to future actions in inscrutable terms.  
TT: Or at least, one that ought to be foreseeable by a seer.  
GG: its alright if you dont feel the same  
GG: i knew it was a little hopeful of me  
TT: Do not be so eager to retract your ambitions.  
TT: My proclivity of thought has evaluated such trajectories. A flight of fancy, if you forgive the embedded multiplicity of meaning. After all, you are a laudable young woman of formidably profuse virtues.  
GG: wow  
GG: you are being particularly wordy today rose!  
TT: I suppose what I mean to say is this.  
TT: I have entertained such considerations myself during our friendship.  
GG: you have?  
TT: Yes.  
TT: I am but a mortal vessel, prone to contemplation of certain notions and hypotheses.  
GG: wow  
GG: i cant say that this doesnt make me happy  
GG: buuuuuut  
GG: im still worried about you too  
GG: do you plan to go after jack?  
TT: I remain livid at his actions and continued existence. But it seems the might of the dark gods has left me.  
TT: Without their aid, I am not sure I could achieve my aims.  
TT: Besides, I do not believe our actions are of consequence any longer.  
GG: because i messed up and now we cant make the genesis frog?  
TT: In part.  
TT: I believe we have entered a doomed timeline. There could be any number of blunders that led us here. Regardless it is the situation we must face.  
TT: Jack cannot be stopped. And I do not believe we will be able to create the scratch given the present circumstances.  
GG: so what do we do?  
TT: It does not matter.  
TT: This timeline will whither into the void. At this point we only wait for death.  
GG: so you are going after jack?  
TT: No, there is no need to seek oblivion immediately. There are benefits to be made in doomed timelines. Knowledge to be gained, experiences to explore.  
TT: Besides, if your assessment of Jack is correct, then allowing myself to perish will only leave you alone. It is not an existence I would wish on anyone.  
GG: its okay. im used to being alone  
GG: i can make the best of it  
TT: Perhaps, considering what led to this conversation and my previously alluded sentimental notions, we could posit that it is I who does not wish to leave?  
TT: As mentioned, there are experiences to explore.  
GG: i was curious about the other planets. i saw them but thats not the same as being there in person  
TT: Leaving your planet is a good plan.  
TT: Jack may be busy here for some time.  
TT: We can travel through your second gate. That will lead to John’s planet.  
GG: yes!! i think that is a much better plan than attacking jack now!  
GG: we can leave that until we have a better plan  
TT: If you wish. As mentioned, the death of Jack will not award this timeline any benefits. I am beginning to doubt I could have brought his death at all.  
TT: But I digress. Are you ready to leave?  
GG: of course  
GG: im very excited!!! :D  
TT: I am of a similar exhilaration. We can take the time to reflect on our situation.  
GG: our jack situation or our ‘courtship’ situation?  
TT: I refer mostly to the latter.  
GG: well whatever it ends up being im still excited to see the other worlds with you!  
GG: :D  
TT: I return the sentiment.  
  



	14. ==> Proceed through second gate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is probably shorter than what you wanted from the prompt, but I had fun with it anyway. I also somehow thought it would be better than it actually turned out... Hope you enjoy it, though, libraryseraph!


End file.
